The Past is Past
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Well attending Auradon Jay starts to notice his feelings for Carlos but someone starts to court the younger teen. Now Carlos has someone who wants to date him and the guy seems nice enough but what Carlos and his friends don't know if that this guy is only using Carlos for a prank and everyone knows. Everyone thinks it's funny except the villain kids. Jay/Carlos, OMC/Carlos.
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night in the dorm kitchen when Carlos peeked in looking around before making sure that no one was there. Looking back he checked the hall just to make sure before going inside closing the door carefully before setting Dude down and opening the fridge.

There was a bowl of chocolate chips sitting there hidden in a bag of vegetables. Taking it out he smiled before eating a few before there was a clink. Eyes wide he froze before rushing over to hide behind the counter. Pausing he went back to grab Dude before returning and held the dog close to his chest as the door opened.

Staying still and quite as he could Carlos listened as the person stepped in slowly, almost like he did before the steps stopped. Maybe the person would leave soon. That is until the fridge opened. Rustling was heard before the fridge closed harshly.

"Dang."

Wait.

Carlos knew that voice.

"Jay?"

The larger teen jumped before whirling around and grinning taking long strides towards the other villain and hoping over the counter.

"Hey, Carlos! What are you doing down here?"

"Eating chocolate." Carlos said simply.

"Oh, so your the one who took it!" Jay got onto the floor next him. "I was just looking for it. I thought someone else had taken it."

"I didn't see you so I came by myself to eat some." Carlos smiled before popping a few more chips into his mouth. "This is the best thing in the world."

"Yeah, man, it is." Jay took a hand full before stuffing them into his mouth. "Mmm-mm!"

"I wish we had this back on the isle." Carlos said eating a another couple as he continued to hold Dude. "Where's Evie and Mal?"

"Trying to find away to get the Wand. Or rather Mal is trying to figure something out and Evie is trying to impress that Charming guy."

"She got a boyfriend already?"

"I think so, but it's only temporary right?"

"Yeah, I guess." A frown was on Carlos face before he looked at Jay. "Hey, do you ever think about getting a girlfriend or a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, well I- Wait. Boyfriend?"

Carlos shrugged. "Nothing wrong with it right?"

It seemed that Jay thought about it for a second. "I guess not."

"Anyways there's not such thing as love."

Nodding Jay agree. "Or that Happily Ever After."

Dude whined sadly looking up at the teen holding him.

"Aw, what's wrong Dude?" Carlos cooed hugging he mutt. "It's alright, hey let's go outside and play, huh?"

"You love that dog a lot huh?"

"Yeah." Carlos cuddled the dog. "Mom was wrong... this guy is nothing but a cute little ball of fur."

Jay smiled stuffing some more chocolate into his mouth and couldn't help but think on how cute his friend was.

* * *

"Hey, Evie?"

Evie looked up from Chad's homework. "Yes, Jay?"

"Can I talk to you about Carlos?"

"Um, I need to do Chad's homework so if it won't take to much time?"

"No, just uh, well, would you be okay if Carlos had a boyfriend?"

"Wait. What?" Evie looked up in thought before nodding. "Yes of course. What's it matter to anyone since no one cares anymore about gender rules! Oh, Jay your so funny! Remember, uh, what's his name's son who was dating what's her name son?"

Shrugging Jay picked up a few things sitting on bed. "Yeah, but this is Auradon Prep! Who's going to want to date one of us? They'd run away."

"Aww, Jay are you worried someone might be mean to Carlos?"

"Yes."

"Well, than leave it to me, I will find Carlos a date by the end of the week!"

Jay frowned as she happily got back to work with the homework but he wasn't sure sure he liked the idea of anyone dating Carlos. Getting up he grabbed his sports gear he figured a few rounds practicing would do him some good.

* * *

Outside the next day Carlos was playing with Dude and didn't notice that one of his friends was out looking for a love interest him and if anyone had paid attention they woudl have noticed that a few people had over heard Mal and Evie talking about it and someone deiced that it would be funny to play with a Cruella De Vil's son's heart.

And who better than to do this than Roger the second, the son of Roger and Anita?

* * *

 **Jay/Carlos with OMC/Carlos.**

 **Let me know what you think and if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chocolate was made by a god.

At least that's what Carlos was starting to believe and what was more proof of this was when he came back to his dorm room to change his outfit and Dude's he found a basket siting on his bed with a bunch of chocolate covered sweets.

All of which went from Strawberry flavor to the nutty flavor he loved so much. Rushing up to the basket Carlos grabbed several pieces of the candy and stuffed them into his mouth moaning happily at the taste before sitting on the bed looking at what others flavors there could be when a little note caught his eyes.

Picking it up Carlos was suddenly worried. On the isle when you got a note it normally ended badly. But this was Auradon Prep, right? Was it going to be bad? Opening the little note Carlos saw that it was a little card he opened it.

 _Dear Carlos._

 _I saw that you enjoyed Chocolate._  
 _I didn't know which kind you liked to I got them all._  
 _I hope you do not mind and hope you enjoy them as I have_  
 _enjoyed seeing you today playing with Dude and I thought you_  
 _were to cute to and needed a few treats yourself._

 _Signed your secret admirer._

Secret admirer?

Carlos frown reading the note a couple more times before before getting up and walking over to his dresser and opening one of the little compartments and placing the card in it. He wasn't really sure what to think but it did make him feel a little funny, but in a good way.

"What are you smiling about?"

Jumping Carlos turned around. "Jay, you scared me!"

Laughing Jay strode over and looked at the candies. "Nice, where'd you get these?"

"Uh, someone gave them to me." Carlos shrugged before garbing two and putting them into his mouth. "Their good huh?"

"Yeah," Jay chewed his the taste suddenly not as good. "So, uh, who are they from?"

"I don't know. They didn't sign the card." Carlos wiped his mouth before running over to the closet. Opening it he took out an outfit and a mating one for Dude. "Eat some but leave some for me. I need to go to the library before they close."

"Nah, I don't want anymore. I just, uh, had some before I got here."

"Okay," Carlos turned and smiled at Dude. "Come here, boy, come on, let's get ready!"

Baking happily Dude walked over to him happily and let the teen change him into yet another set of clothes. Sitting there the dog wagged his tail as Carlos stripped down to his boxers and pulled on some new shorts that where black and white.

Walking around his bed Jay watched as Carlos changed into his next outfit, adding a black under shirt before the white button up shirt and than the black dress jack that matched and the red tie before pulling on black socks and wearing white shoes. Red gloves completed the outfit.

"Jay," Carlos said suddenly causing the tan teen to jump. "You wanna come with?"

"Uh," Jay always said no but he looked at the candies. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, you know what, what not?"

"Really?" Carlos's eyes where big, "You seriously want to go?"

"A guy can change his mind if wants." Jay grinned. "Come on, l'll race you."

"Wait, Jay!" Carlos cried picking up Dude. "You don't know where the library is!"

* * *

Ben was walking to another class to drop something off when he noticed Jay sitting on a bench by himself and he swore the other was sulking. Walking over he grinned happily.

"Jay! Whoa, no it's okay!" Ben jumped back as a first came up. "It's just me."

"Oh." Jay nodded. "Don't do that. If I'm thinking and you sneak up on me I usually punch you or stab you but Fairy Godmother took my knife when I go here."

The worst part of that was Ben knew he wasn't joking. "Tough times on the isle?"

"Nah, you know just the normal daily muggings." Jay grinned. "Like normal days right?"

"Nope." Ben popped that P and kept grinning before sitting down next to him. "So, you look kind of down. Something bothering you or is there something I can help you with?"

"Uh, yeah," Jay thought about it for a moment before looking right a Ben. "Where's the Library?"

"Oh, is that it?"

"I was racing Carlos and I go here and realized I don't know where the Library is and Carlos was going there and I was going with him and I may have... Eh, kind just got lost?"

"I can show where it is." Ben grinned standing. "Come on it's right over here."

Nodding Jay stood to follow but in his head he was calling himself stupid. If he had just walked with Carlos that he could have spent time with the younger villain. Instead he took off and was now just hoping that the other was still in the Library.

They walked for a about fifteen minutes before that came to the building that had the largest sign in the world, before Ben said his goodbyes. Scowling Jay walked into the place and looked around.

It just might ahve been bigger that the Isle. "Whoa."

Walking around he saw a few things here and there so he took them. Continuing on Jay wondered who in the world was able to collect these many books?! And the place had five more floors of books!

First thing's first though.

Where was Carlos?

* * *

Petting Dude's head as he scanned the books on the fourth floor Carlos didn't notice that someone was watching him. After all who could blame him? This place had so many books that he never heard of or they where continuations of the books he had read on the isle.

Looking up Carlos gasped. It couldn't be! But, wait, yes it was! The book he had read when he was ten years old on the isle, but that one was cut in half by a bully who took it from him and burned the last half before Jay came out of no where and saved him.

Reaching up Carlos tried to grab it and was not successful. Frowning he reached a little higher before sighing. Putting Dude down he tried to grab at it again. When nothing happened he looked around for a stool.

"Yes!" He cried happily finding one. Grabbing it he placed it down on the floor before standing on it and reaching for the book only to stop int shock. "What?"

It was gone!

"Looking got this?"

Jumping Carlos jerked around pressed his back against the bookcase and looked down at a teenager maybe a little older than him. The guy had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He was grinning and he had the book in his hand!

"I noticed you trying to reach it and when you moved away I got it for you but I didn't see which way you went until you brought the stool back." The guy said before holding it out to him. "Here."

Carlos looked at the book before looking back at the guy, than slowly taking it. "Thank you..."

"Your welcome." The guy held out his hand. "Mind if I help you down?"

"Yes," Carlos frowned at him before pushing the hand away. "I can get down myself."

"Oh."

Picking up Dude Carlos walked away holding the book close with a smile on his lips. Getting to a table he say down before putting Dude on the table. Dude waited for Carlos to sit down and opening his book before laying down and happily let the boy pet him.

Carlos had flipped to the last page he remembered reading years ago, excited to finally know what happened when the chair next to him was suddenly occupied. Looking over he was expecting it to be one of his friends.

It was that guy.

"What?" Carlos asked leaning way back. "Did you want me to pay you?"

"What? No, no of course not." The guy said with smile. "I just wanted to know if you enjoyed the chocolates I sent you?"

"You sent those?" Carlos asked looked shocked. "Uh, okay yeah I did than. Uh, why did you send them to me?"

"Well, I-"

"Are they posied?! Did you curse me?!"

"No!" The guy said. "I wouldn't do that! I... I... just, you know,"

"Know what?" Carlos was scooting further away and at the same time pulling Dude to his chest to keep him safe. "What do you want?"

"You know it's ironic that you like that dog."

"I'm not my Mother." Carlos defended hugging his dog close. "And his name is Dude."

"Ah," The guy said before clearing his throat. "Carlos, right?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to, I don't know... go on a date with me tonight?"

"WHAT?"

The loud voice made both the guy and Carlos jump. They turned to see Jay standing there looking at the guy like he was some kind of disgusting bug and he walked over and stood there glaring at him.

"Jay, he sent me the candies." Carlos smiled. "And he got me a this book. Look, it's the one I've been looking for since I was ten! And he asked me out on a date tonight. Oh. I need to go find Evie."

"Yeah," Jay glared at the guy. "What date? Who're you?"

Standing up the guy had a grin that Jay wanted to punch and he tensed when the jerk took Carlos's hand and kissed it causing the white haired ten to blush.

"My name is Roger." The teen said before looking right into Carlos's eyes. "And I would love to take you out to eat."

Dude growled.

Or maybe it was Jay.

* * *

 **Thank you for your reviews, please leave some more. Also since some people had suggested a few stuff I would like to ask you guys what would happen on Carlo's first date.**

 **NOTE: I may change the rating later on to M for _Romantic chapters~_**

 **Ages:**

 **Jay, Mal, Roger :16 and Carlos and Evie 15.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Mal and Evie entered the boy's dorm room they were met with Carlos cutting up pieces of clothing and a sketch designs of what their friend was going to make to ware and Jay was on his bed glaring at a haul that looked fairly new.

"Whoa, Jay." Mal said walking up to him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Jay frowned before taking out a few more phones and watches. "Just mad I didn't get more stuff."

"Jay, this must be more than you've stolen since we got here."

Evie made her way over to the table looking at the outfit on the paper. "What's this for?"

"I have a date tonight." Carlos simply said as he cut some more of the black and white matrial and set them on the table. "Can you help me? I need to get it done by tonight."

"A date?" Evie smiled happily and grabbed at the other material and started to get to work as she giggled. "Who are you going on a date with?"

"His name is Roger." Puling some red out Carlos set them down. "He seems okay."

"Oh, good." Evie picked up scissors cutting here and there. "I didn't know you knew how to sew."

"My Mother is Cruella." Carlos laughed a bit. "I was sewing and designing before I was five years old."

"Yeah, me too." Evie giggled and looked at him. "So... is he a Prince or is he handsome?"

Flushing a little Carlos shrugged. "He's okay looking. I'm going to see if he knows anything about the wand."

"Good." Mal said opening her spell book. "Just don't stay out to late."

"Mother lets me."

"Hello, we have plotting to do."

"Carlos, let me take care of this for you and than I can give you advice." Evie giggled before looking at another paper. "What's this?"

"That's Dude's outfit. See? Matching vest, collar and tie."

* * *

By the time there was a knock at the door Carlos was ready to go and was even a bit upset that Dude couldn't go with him. Instead of having someone going to him Carlos stood there as Evie gladly opened the door and there stood Roger with a flowers.

Mal glaced over as Jay crossed his arms and growled. "You okay?"

"Fine."

"Hello, everyone." Roger said stepping inside "I hope I'm not too early."

"No, not at all." Carlos smiled stepping forward. "I just finished getting ready."

"Wonderful." Roger held out the flowers. "This are for you."

"Oh, thank you." Carlos took them. "Thieu nice."

"Here, I'll put them in a vase for you for when you come back."

"It's a pleasure to met you all." Roger said holding out his hand shaking both the girls hands but winced when Jay gave his hand a particularly hard grip. Pulling away he turned to Carlos who was waiting and held out his elbow. "Shall we?"

"I'll see you guys later." Carlos waved before leaving.

Mal turned to Jay. "Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Okay, but me and Evie are going to go spy on Carlos so have fun."

"We are? I mean, yes, we are." Evie nodded with a smile. "Wait, why?"

"Because there's nothing else to do?"

"Let's go out this way." Jay suggested. "Anyways that guy looked like a jerk."

"I thought he was being romantic." Evie said before changing her mind as Jay gave her a look. "I mean, yeah he's a jerk."

* * *

The restaurant they went to eat at was huge. Carlos had never seen or read about something to huge. And people opened the door for them as they walked in. Of course people were staring but that happened since they arrived at Auradon.

Being a child of a infamous villain did that. Carlos thought he saw a couple of the Princes there. Standing there Carlos watched as Roger asked about a reservation. Looking around the place Carlos noticed a large chandler and was staring at it.

"Carlos?"

"Hm?" Carlos snapped back to attention. "Yes?"

"Our table is ready."

"Uh, okay." Carlos said following him and was surprised when Roger pulled out a chair and just stared at him.

"Um, here, sit down."

"I thought you wanted to sit there."

"No, I was pulling the chair out for you."

"Oh." Carlos frowned. "Why?"

"I'm being polite?"

Nodding Carlos took a sit awkwardly not liking someone he didn't know right behind him. It didn't last to long and Roger sat next to him. Confused Carlos pointed to the seat across from him.

"Aren't you going to sit over there?"

"But than I can see the show."

"There's a show."

"Yep." Roger reached over to grab to menus and handed one to Carlos. "Here, order whatever you want. I'm paying so you don't have to worry about it."

"I have money." Carlos defended a little. "I can pay for my own food."

Roger frowned and shook his head. "I didn't mean any offense but I asked you out, so I should be the one to pay."

Still unsure Carlos opened the menu before closing it seeing the prices. Shock clear he opened it again quickly scanner for whatever was the cheapest thing on the thing. However he saw the stakes and looked at them for a few minutes.

"Can I..." Carlos started but than stopped. "Never mind."

"No, whatever you want you can have." Roger grinned. "I'm going to have a stake. You want one?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

Jay, Mal and Evie were sitting a few tables away hidden in shadows thanks to Mal's book and they were watching. Mal was bored wishing she had something better to do. Evie was smiling happily and sighing watching as Roger and Carlos ate their food and the show was of Genie's daughter sang A Friend Like Me.

Jay, however, was glaring daggers at Roger. "He's a fake. Look at him! No one is that perfect."

"Yeah, sure, Jay," Mal sighed. "You sound like your jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Jay hissed. "I just looking out for a good friend of mine."

"Awww, look!" Evie signed happily. "He's holding Carlos's hand."

"Ugh."

"Come on, Mal, it's a little romantic." Evie looked at them. "What do you think Jay? Jay what are you?-"

Jay threw a bread roll and it smacked Roger in the back of the head. Both the teens at the table looked around but didn't seem them hidden in the shadows and went back to watching the show.

"Whoa, nice shot." Mal nodded. "Do it again."

"Gladly." Jay took another one. "This time a little harder."

"No, you guys!"

Smack!

This time Roger stood up. "Okay who's doing that?!"

People were also looking around trying to figure out where it was coming from when suddenly Ben came out of nowhere.

"Roger, Carlos, hi!" The Prince greeted shaking their hands. "What's wrong?"

"Someone's throwing bread." Carlos answered trying not to laugh. "It was funny."

"No it wasn't." Roger frowned. "We're moving to another table."

"What about our food?"

"I can have someone move it for you." Ben offered. "I need to get back to dinner with my parents.

"Thank you, Ben." Roger shook his hand before putting an arm around Carlos's shoulders and leaving the tense boy away. "Come on- OW!"

Looking down Carlos saw a cellphone on the floor that he knew Jay had stolen earlier that day and turned to glare at the shadows.

* * *

 **Thank you for your wonderful reviews! If any of you want to see something happen in this story tell me in the reviews and I'll try to add it into the story**


	4. Chapter 4

Carlos turned around and smiled at Ben and Roger. "I need to go to the bathroom, so I'll be right back."

Walking over to the shadows Carlos slipped inside catching the other three hurrying away and out a window. Frowning he figured that he would just have to see about it later. They probably came there to bother him, which was how often dates or rather hookups happened on the isle.

Rarely was there someone who actually loved another person and those two would go through all kinds of bullying when they back to where Ben and Roger who were talking and Ben smiled seeing him.

"Well you two have a new table so I'll see you two tomorrow at school."

"Thanks, Ben." Roger said.

"Yes, thank you." Carlos smiled. "Night."

"Good night you two."

"Well than, shall we?" Roger held out his hand. "The table is this way."

Looking at the hand Carlos frown before slowly accepting it and being lead away to another table that was on the other side of the room. It unsettled him being lead away to another place but surely no one was going to hurt him right?

"Here we are."

"Thanks." Carlos smiled his cheeks feeling warm.

* * *

Carlos walked into his dorm room and closed the door glaring at Jay. "Thanks a lot."

"What?"

"You and the girls interrupted my date."

"It looked kinda boring so we helped you out a bit."

"It was going fine." Carlos glared before walking over to his bed and started to undress and didn't notice Jay watching him. "Next time leave us alone."

"Huh?" Jay snapped his head up from where he was looking at the other's back. "Uh, yeah, sure."

"I mean it." Grabbing his pajama Carlos put them on before getting the little ones and turning around to Dude. "Come on, time for bed."

Once they were asleep Jay sighed deeply leaning back onto his bed and threw his arm over his eyes wondering what in the world came over him and why it was bothering him so much that Carlos went on a date.

* * *

After a long day at school Carlos was looking forward to playing with Dude before going to dinner with the others. As he carried Dude outside and set him down so that he could go and do his thing. Taking out his laptop Carlos sat down on a bench and looked over it and decided that it as was enough for him just to do it there and that it might take him at least twenty minutes.

As he was typing up a small easy something dangled in front of him. Jumping Carlos looked up a bit frightened until he saw it was Roger and he was holding a key in front of him. Grabbing it Carlos frowned at it before looking back at him.

"What's this?"

"That is the key to the advance robotics club." Roger grinned. "I know you like to build things so, I thought that maybe you would want to go with me and we can check the new stuff out."

"Really?" Carlos stood up slowly looking hopeful. "Can we go… right now?"

"Sure." Roger grabbed his hand ignoring the way Carlos jumped. "Come on, it's empty right now."

"Wait, what about Dude?" Carlos cried looked back seeing Dude following. "Come on, boy, let's go."

Roger practically dragged Carlos along until they were back in the school. Then he started to pretty much yank the smaller boy until they made it to the classroom that they had to be at. Roger unlocked the door and let Carlos in.

"Let me know when you're done. I'm going to keep a look out. Remember one hour."

"Aren't you coming in with me?" Carlos looked inside but didn't want to go in. "I don't want to go in alone."

"Take Dude with you." Roger encouraged with a smile. "Go on, now I'll keep and eyes and make sure that no one comes and bothers you."

With that Carlos found himself locked in the room with Dude. Looking around he nearly fainted at all the wonderful robotics. Rushing over Carlos was looking at everything real slowly soaking up the beautiful pieces. Carefully he pick one up and looked at it wondering how it worked, how to pull it apart to see how it was set up and then put it back together.

A soft smile came across his face as he continued to look and see all the things in the room. He found a book of plans and Carlos picked it up and started o scan over them reading as fast as he could he calmed down enough to copy some designs onto his notepad when suddenly he was pulled up and yanked out of the room.

"Roger?!"

"Hurry, this way!" Roger dragged him away and around the corner just as a teacher step into sight and walked into the classroom. "That was close."

Looking into the hallway Carlos paused before smiling up at Roger. "Thanks, Roger. That was nice of you."

"Of course." Roger said but he looked conflicted. "I, uh, have to go."

"Oh." Carlos nodded before picking up Dude. "I'll see you around?"

"Uh," Roger looked around nervously before nodding. "Yes. Tonight met me near the forest, by the Turney field"

"Alright."

* * *

Jay was waiting for Carlos to come back from class in their room. However the smaller teen had failed to show up. Getting worried Jay got up to go search for him when the door opened and in walked Carlos with a smile on his face.

"Where were you?"

"I was in the Robotics Class."

"I thought they said we couldn't be there in that class."

"We're not but Roger got the key and let me in." Carlos missed how tense Jay was as he pulled out his notebook happily and opened it. "Look at this! We never had this kind of stuff on the island."

"Why are you alwys hanging out with Roger? The guy's a fake." Jay scowled.

"Jay, he's kind of my boyfriend."

"Kinda?" Jay got up and walked over to tower over Carlos. "Has he asked you to be his boyfriend?"

"Well…No…" Carlos looked upset before looking up at the tan teen. "But I'm seeing him tonight so he might ask then."

"You shouldn't get close Carlos," Jay crossed his arms. "Where here to steal the wand remember? No get ourselves a boyfriend."

"Evie's mom told her to get one."

"Yeah, well, your mom didn't."

"My mom wouldn't mind if I got someone. She probably wouldn't even care." Carlos rolled his eyes before looking at the video game. "Wanna play a game with me Jay?"

For a minute Jay thought about it before grinning. "Yeah, let's play."

After all if Carlos was there than maybe he could make him forget about that meeting with Roger. It went well until Carlos went out anyways to see Roger. Jay being angry about this decided to follow the white haired boy and found him near the forest by the field just waiting.

However Roger never showed up.

Two hours of waiting and Carlos was becoming upset and soon the other's shoulder slumped before turning to head back towards the dorms. Jay felt both sad and happy about this. Sad that Carlos was upset but happy that maybe Roger would be out of their lives.

Jogging over he grabbed Carlos around the shoulders.

"Jay!" Carlos yelped. "Stop it! I… I'm not in the mood to play around, okay? I just want to go back to our room…"

"I have a better idea." Jay grinned. "Come on, Carlos, let's go have some rotten to the core old fashion fun~!"

* * *

Roger couldn't' believe it.

It wasn't part of the plan.

He wasn't supposed to fall in love with Cruella's son….

But…. The way Carlos looked in the classroom, the way his eyes brightens and his whole soul seem to come to life seeing all those robotics and designs, plans and parts, had caught Roger off. He had looked in to make sure he was distracted and one of the others on the Trueny team was supposed to tell a teacher that someone was in the class and that would get Carlos in trouble.

However seeing Roger had looked in and saw Carlos like that and his heart had suddenly skipped a beat like it never did before and when he heard the teacher coming down the hall he hadn't even stopped to remember the plan but rushed in grabbed Carlos by the wrist and pulled him out.

"Damn it." Roger rubbed his fce in his hands. "I can't be falling for the son of my parents worst enemy!"

* * *

Jay had a plan.

It would work, he was sure of it! All he had to go was take Carlos someone all 'Romanticly' and than kiss him! Yeah, it would work.

However things never went the way they did because the next day at practice Roger showed up ready to play and asked to speak with Carlos after the game. Growling Jay put on his helmet and grabbed the stick and waited for the whistle to blow before charging right towards Roger and ignoring everyone else who was shouting at him to stop.

As his father, Jafar always said, strike first, strike fast and rip them to pieces!

* * *

 **GO JAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

Roger was trying to avoid Jay as the son of Jafar came after him again. This time deciding that running away would be a better idea than getting violently knocked to the ground. As he did he noticed that Jay was right on his tail.

Yelping he ran off the field hoping that would end it but no, Jay was still shouting and chasing him and running after them was Ben, Chad and Carlos all yelling and shouting for Jay to stop but the tan teen didn't listen and instead continued on his warpath trying to beat the heck out of him.

"Why are you chasing me?!" Roger yelled running up the stairs to the school.

"Cause you deserve it!"

"Jay, stop!" Ben cried. "We're not on the field anymore!"

"Jay!" Carlos cried. "Jay, stop! Stop, Jay, it's Roger!"

"I KNOW WHO IT IS!" Jay roared swinging the stick at the other boy. "Come back here!"

"Why are you after me!"

"Cause you have something I want!"

"You can have my phone!" Roger screamed. "Or my watch, my wallet, anything, just stop chasing me!"

"Raaahhhh!"

Ben tried picking up his pace but Jay was still five feet away from and there was no way he could grab him and suddenly they turned the corner. Running after them Ben was barely able to avoid a rolling cart that was carrying hot tea.

Just as he righted himself Ben heard a impact and a scream of pain. Skidding to a stop Ben whirled around Ben saw Carlos had crashed into the cart and hot ttea spilled on him curing his hand, his side and his stomach.

"Carlos!" Jay cried rushing back having heard the younger teen cry out in pain. "Are you okay?"

"No." Carlos cried out laying on his side. "It hurts!"

"Carlos!" Roger came back as well. "Are you alright?"

"N-no…"

"This is your fault!" Jay yelled standing up and pushing Roger back.

"My fault?! You were chasing me!" Roger got down on his knees. "Here, let me see… Ooh, that is. I think I should take you to the Nurse. Come on- Ouch!"

"Jay!" Carlos protested as as Jay shoved Roger away and scooped up him up. "I-I can walk!"

"No you can't." Jay grumbled holding him close. "You're hurt bad. Come on let's go."

* * *

The burns where located on Carlos's hand, his left side between the top of the hip and ended right under the rib cage. The last burn wasn't too bad and was on Carlos's lower abdomen. It hurt so Carlos was laying on his bed with no shirt on and was only in his black and white shorts.

As he laid there looking up he sighed before looking sideways. "Jay?"

"Yeah?" Jay got up still feeling really bad. "You need something?"

"I'm kind of hungry and I don't want to get up because of my burns. Can you get me something to eat please?"

Grinning Jay nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thanks."

* * *

Carlos was sleeping when there was a knock on the door. Opening his eyes slowly he blinked at the door knowing that he must have been asleep for only a few minutes and took in a deep breath before waiting and hoping whoever it was would go away.

The knocking happened again. "Come in."

The door opened and Roger stepped in with black and white roses and a package that was wrapped up in white and black polka dots. Okay, Carlos would admit the one thing he got form his mom was the love for things black and white and red.

"Hey," Roger said closing the door. "I brought you something."

"Oh, thanks." Carlos sat up a little wincing at the pain from the burns. "You can just leave them there if you want."

"Here, I'll bring them to you." Roger smiled walking over hand handed the items to him. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

"It's alright." Carlos took he flowers touching them. "Thank you, these are nice."

"I'm glad you like them." Roger held out the box. "These are for you."

"Th-thank you." Carlos blushed. "What is it?"

"Open it."

Unwrapping the box he saw little squares of chocolates. "Chocolate!"

"Their different kinds this time. I like the nugget ones." Roger smiled but frown when Carlos looked confused. "Don't you have nugget on the island?"

"We don't have chocolate at all and what we get to eat barely makes a meal." Carlos took one and stuffed it into his mouth moaning at the taste. "We're lucky if we get a least one meal a day."

Not saying anything Roger just watched as Carlos ate the candy like it was the last of it's kind and like the teen was going to live out his final moments of his life. Was it that bad on the island? Didn't all parents loves their children?

Reaching over he took Carlos's hand and brought it up to kiss it. "I am sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. Besides it's normal on the island." Carlos took another pieces. "These are so good."

"I'm glad your enjoying them." Shift Roger sighed. "I'm sorry about last night. I got distracted and had this metal fight with myself that by the time I realized what time it was and ran to the field it was passed two."

"I went back by twelve."

"I'm really sorry. Maybe once you're feeling better we can go see a movie?"

"Sure."

"Great." Roger stood up. "I'm going to go make the plans, you just rest and I'll be back later."

Smiling Carlos nodded when suddenly Roger leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss that stunned him so much that Carlos could only watch as Roger grinned and left. Still stunned Carlos's touched his lips still feeling that pressure on a few seconds beforehand.

Carlos didn't notice Jay seething right outside the door.

* * *

Evie was looking in her mirror trying to figure out where something was when she looked over at a group of boys laughing about something and they looked at her a few times but it didn't seem like it was for her exactly so she looked at her mother's magic mirror.

"Mirror, Mirror in my hand tell what those boys have planned."

Evie' smile fell and she knew she had to tell Mal and Jay.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun**


End file.
